


Our Love Story

by TharaSoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, I'm Bad At Tagging, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, TopJongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TharaSoo/pseuds/TharaSoo
Summary: This is a story about how the persons named kyungsoo and jongin fell in love with each other-madly and deeply.It's all started when Kyungsoo was set into an arranged marriage with Jongin,the elder son of the richest business men in south korea,but under one condition that kyungsoo should sign their divorce papers even before signing their wedding papers!
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Their marriage is something that is not proposed 5 or 10 years back but even before their birth between Kyungsoo’s and Jongin’s grandfathers.

Jongin's and kyungsoo’s grandfathers were best friends to the extent of agreeing to a marriage when there are sons born on both the sides.Unfortunately on kyunsoo’s side his mother was born and on jongin's side his father was born.So it automatically comes to the next generation where both sides boys were born...fortunately.

Kyunsoo was brought by his grandpa,his parents died in a car accident when he was 6y/o.Kyungsoo was brought up with the stories about his grandapa and kim's friendship.

Grandpa kim went to seoul because he fought with his parents and never came back after that.kyungsoo’s grandpa and kim lost their contact between each other too but the precious thing called friendship never died between them.

After many tears he came back, met his friend,happy to know that boys were born on both the sides. Few years later after his grandpa’s and kim’s death,kyungsoo went to seoul with his best friend-Baekhyun to complete his grandpa’s last wish,his marriage with jongin.

The kims welcomed kyungsoo happily and announced that wedding was already set by the late Kim grandpa himself which is on January 13,which is one month from now on.

The kims arranged one of their guest houses for kyungsoo and baekhyun to stay in it. They asked kyungsoo to come to seoul one month prior to the wedding because they could arrange his wedding suit and wedding ring.

Their marriage is something that is not proposed 5 or 10 years back but even before their birth between Kyungsoo’s and Jongin’s grandfathers.

Jongin's and kyungsoo’s grandfathers were best friends to the extent of agreeing to a marriage when there are sons born on both the sides.Unfortunately on kyunsoo’s side his mother was born and on jongin's side his father was born.So it automatically comes to the next generation where both sides boys were born...fortunately.

Kyunsoo was brought by his grandpa,his parents died in a car accident when he was 6y/o.Kyungsoo was brought up with the stories about his grandapa and kim's friendship.

Grandpa kim went to seoul because he fought with his parents and never came back after that.kyungsoo’s grandpa and kim lost their contact between each other too but the precious thing called friendship never died between them.

After many tears he came back, met his friend,happy to know that boys were born on both the sides. Few years later after his grandpa’s and kim’s death,kyungsoo went to seoul with his best friend-Baekhyun to complete his grandpa’s last wish,his marriage with jongin.

The kims welcomed kyungsoo happily and announced that wedding was already set by the late Kim grandpa himself which is on January 13,which is one month from now on.

The kims arranged one of their guest houses for kyungsoo and baekhyun to stay in it. They asked kyungsoo to come to seoul one month prior to the wedding because they could arrange his wedding suit and wedding ring.

At first jongin avoided meeting kyungsoo for selecting the suit and ring.He told his parents that is he is too busy to go to the shop.So they sent the designs to his office so he could choose them. 

when jongin’s assistant sehun bring the booklet to jongin’s room and jongin never cared even glance at him.sehun knew from the start itself that jongin has no intrest in this wedding with kyungsoo or with anyone else.

since he sense the irritating look from his secretary aka his best friend,sehun...jongin grabbed the booklet hurrily and chose the ring and the suit randomly.sehun marked the designs with a scoff expression in his face Before leaving the room all sehun said is “Don’t do this to yourself or atleast to him”.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day,kyungsoo received a mail about the details of the ring and the suits chosen by jongin,he was told that if he didn’t like the designs he could discuss about his preferences with jongin later but kyungsoo called mrs.kim and simply told that “i love the designs” to which mrs.kim giggled happily.

That day was a busy day for kyungsoo,he went to tailor to get his measurements done for the suit and he also met the jeweler for his ring’s size.

It is all new to him getting a personalised tailor,spending thousands of dollars just for the suit...it is all new to him. He hopes that he could adopt to all these things hereafter because this is how his life is going to be from now on.

All these times he never felt lonely because of his chatterbox friend,baekhyun. All these time baekhyun was always there for him,after his grandpa’s death,when he graduated from the culinary college and when he told abt the marriage proposal between the Dos and the Kims family.

Baekhyun was very happy when he heard about the marriage because who wouldn’t want to get married to the richest Kims of the country. Though baekhyun is quite annoying but we always need this kind of friend in our life to keep us feel alive.

Two days after kyungsoo got a call from mr.kim saying “kyungsoo-yah i have arranged a date for you and jongin this evening.Today you are free,right?” After few seconds of pause he answered that "yes,mr.kim". Mr.kim laughed and told “Just call me ‘Appa’ how many times do i have to tell u this” To that kyungsoo just giggled.

Kyungsoo was later informed that a car will pick him up at 8pm sharp from his place...and yes kyungsoo met jongin’s parents several times but never once he met jongin in person since he came to seoul.

Kyungsoo searched about jongin on the internet when he came to know about the marraige. He came to know that jongin is older than him by a year, looks colder outside because there are photos which are rarely found to be seen him simling but all of these,the thing which made kyungsoo to have a slight crush on jongin is his character.

There are many article out there which says about how jongin actively involving in charity activites even more than his partents themselves,articles about how jongin never involved in any dating rumors,or partying and there are very few articles also there which claims him to be asexual beacuse he was never seen out on a date,which is the funny reason they gave for the claim according to kyungsoo.kyungsoo never cared about the last news.

All kyungsoo want is to love and loved by jongin,because kyungsoo is always loved by everyone around him though they may be few in numbers.

Kyungsoo told his date with jongin to baekyun.To be honest baek was more happier than kyungsoo,which is nothing new though. Baek already started to plan about kyungsoo’s outfit and hairstyle but kyungsoo has another plan which is just to go to the date being himself.

He just want jongin to feel the real kyungsoo not the kyungsoo with some fancy clothes or diffrently styled hair...just the real kyungsoo.

When kyungsoo told his plan on makeover to baekhyun...at first there were some exchange of words but at last baekhyun agreed to his friend’s decesion saying "No matter what you wear you are always one of the handsome men i ever came across".To which kyungsoo stuffed a piece cake in baek’s mouth with shyness.

As he was informed before,at 8 pm sharp the Mercedes Benz has arrived to pick him up.After a 10 minutes drive kyungsoo arrived at one the High-end Hotels of Seoul,anyone can easy say this as kyungsoo cannot even count how many floors it has.


	3. Chapter 3

A guy approched them, now kyungsoo is being led into the top floor of the hotel which seems like roof-top restaurant .The guy-the personal server said "if it is too cold outside,you can have a seat inside too,sir."

After few minutes of enjoying the seoul’s beautiful view he went inside beacuse he doesn’t want to look so pale while meeting his fiance for the first time.

He becomes more nervous now because meeting your fiancé for the first time that too just two of them...he never imangined that.

He didn’t order anything to eat when the chef himself came to take the order.After a good 20 minutes of waiting ,he regretted for not ordering back then.

He is hungry...so hungry,He didn’t had his lunch beacuse of nervousness...no,but because of excitement of meeting his fiance.

While in the mid of regretting, the door opens and there comes jongin.kyungsoo could only stare widely, his heart races crazily.

Kyungsoo checked out jongin, while he is walking towards their table.White shirt rolled toward his elbows,the tie is loosely hanging around his neck, but most of all of this he looks beautiful...so Beautiful.

Even before kyungsoo could avert his eyes away from jongin...they suddenly made an eye contact just for a second...which made kyungsoo to turn his head away in the speed of light.

Now jongin checked out kyungsoo, with a sigh he reached the table finally.They both shared the greeting in a formal way by jongin saying “hello” to which kyungsoo bowed replied the ‘hello’ back.

It's been five minutes...no conversations are made yet.The atmosphere is dense too...all kyungsoo could do is to see the night clouds through the glass wall and jongin is busy on his phone...sometimes kyungsoo could feel a pair of eyes on him,but he said to himself that ‘why i am so delusional now!’

On jongin’s side...jongin has never seen kyungsoo before,even through photographs...no! Mr.kim gave a file containing photos of kyungsoo but that file is un-touched maybe it in his drawers,or file cupboard...jongin doesn’t even care...from the beginning.

All jongin knows about kyungsoo is that kyungsoo is younger than him by a year,even this was said by mrs.kim to him and also they born a day apart from each other.he knew this because of his wedding date.

Mrs.kim called this special connection as ‘Fate’ or ‘destiny’ but for jongin ‘its just a mere coincidence’...thats what he said to himself after all.

With a snap jongin made the personal chef come to take the orders with a menu in his hand...kyungsoo doesn’t know what to order,he confusingly looked the menu...by looking at the confused kyungsoo jongin made the order himself for both of them.

While waiting for the food there are train of thoughts running on jongin’s mind.

Jongin never had an ideal type before,He barely dated a girl for a week when he was in his high school,but within a week he understands he himself a gay, but the main reason jongin never dated after that was, if he dated a person that means there would be feelings invoved...he never wanted that,he never wanted to get married,he never wanted to have a family of own in the first place...never.

But now he is here...in front on kyungsoo,his fianće.Jongin is doing all these things only for his late grandpa,the last person that brought some warmth and love into jongin’s heart but he is no more with him.

“So your name is kyungsoo,right?” finally jongin started the conversation and kyungsoo replied with a “y-yes”.

Jongin hurriedly conitued “Look kyungsoo,i just want to get straight into the point...i never wanted this marriage but because of some unwritten rule made between our grandpas i am doing this.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t listen after the word ‘i never wanted this marriage.'

Before jongin could even continue, their food is being served with champaign...isn’t the champaign to be served for the winner, not for the loser like him thats all kyungsoo could think now.

After having a bite of his food jongin continued “As i said before ,i never wanted this marriage, so i would like to have a divorce on a mutual consent after a year of the marriage” and he continued “i hope you understand me and i hope that you don’t want to spend the rest of your life with a person who doesn’t even want this marriage to be happen in the first place.”

All this time kyungsoo just sat like a statue and just hearing what jongin is saying.By not getting any reaction from kyungsoo,jongin pressed the words “you understand,right?”

kyungsoo could only nod his head.

By taking the nod as a ‘yes’ from kyungsoo jongin said “Good.Lets just eat then and thank you too.”

While jongin made himself busy with his food and mobile,kyungsoo didn’t even touch his food...his appitite is long gone.

The atmosphere is not very dense now as like it was before beacuse they get to know the purpose of this date.

After few minutes jongin speak again that “i have to go now,once the divorce papers are get ready i will give you a call,so that we could sign them and i will tell you the time and venue on the call and all of this above i don’t want this aggrement to be ever known by anyone except us...ever.”

With that jongin paid for the food and left a message small sheet with a phone number and a note saying ‘Give me a call tomorrow’. With that jongin left...just like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyungsoo felt numb,he never knew the next stage of his life would start with a twist.Finally after making up his mind, he got up from his seat and left the hotel,he didn’t even take the number that jongin gave him.

Reaching the lobby,he saw the chauffeur waiting for him,he asked him to take him straight to his place.When he reached his place it was already past 11 in the night, he tried to make less sound so he won’t disturb baek who is soundly sleeping in the sofa,probably waiting for kyunsoo’s return, so he could get the details about his friend’s first date.

That night kyungsoo cried so much...the last time he cried this much was when in his grandpa’s funeral. 

Sleep refused to conquer him.

Morning comes soon than he expected...it fears him more because he have to face his friend,he doesn’t want to share anything that happend yesterday.Beacuse if baek comes to know about the divorce means he would refuse the marriage and even start a war against the kims.

After taking a good long time on the bath...he goes to have his breakfast.He tries to act more casual,but as soon as he take seat, baek lifted his head and analysed his and asked “what happend, have you cried!?”

kyungsoo replied that “what? no,why would i cry”

Of all the things baekhyun hates when kyungsoo lies because kyungsoo would never share his sadness with anyone,baekhyun hates it and it irks him too.

“Don’t lie to me,kyungsoo.your face says something else.” kyungsoo stayed silent. 

“Why your eyes are swollen? Did the date didn’t go well ,did that jongin said anything wrong!?”

Kyungsoo still maintained his silence and this is the stage where baek lost his patience and shouted at him “Answer me,you idiot!!”

kyungsoo answered in the form of cry.

He cried while he hugging baekhyun tight.It breaks baek’s heart it’s been long time ever since his friend cried this much.

Suddenly kyungsoo panicked beacuse he shouldn’t let baekhyun, to know about the agreement so he detached himself from the hug and said “i am so happy...he treated me well.I cried because grandpa is not with me to share my happiness...i suddenly missed him more.” he lied.

With a relief in his sigh baek told “He is always watching and don’t forget ‘the people we love, only their body-flesh dies but their memories will remains with us forever’ ,so don’t cry much,soo.”

Kyungsoo quickly wiped his tears,he doesn’t want his friend to suspect him more but the lump in his throat still remains.

Beakhyun teases “So, he treated you well uh...Did guys kissed?” 

Kyungsoo only glared him as a reply,by noticing the glare he said “There is nothing wrong in kissing on the first date itself tho.All you need is to make sure that the feelings are mutual!”

A week later -

Mr and Mrs.kim tried to make kyungsoo busy by engaging him with the marriage preparations like choosing flowers,colour theme,etc. During This one week he made his mind for the aggrement and decided to live along with it

Kyungsoo suddenly recives a text from him,...from HIM.

jongin:

Why didn't u text me? i gave you my number.

kyungsoo: 

Whos this?

jongin:

i am jongin.

He didn’t reply after he knows it is jongin.he didn’t know what to say because he knew jongin would only contact him for their next date...no,a meeting to sign their divorce papers.

After not replying for two whole hours,jongin called him...it’s so sudden and he didn’t know what to do...should he answer the call? or just let it rings? in the middle of thoughts he decided to answer it.

When he slide to attend it, the call gets cut ‘Oh my god,should i call him back,or should i wait for him to call back’ kyungsoo thoughts are collapsed, ‘why am i even worrying about his call...like he’s not ur real husband,kyungsoo.Get a grip,you fool’ Kyungsoo scolds himself for his thoughts about jongin.

In the middle of thinking he recieves a text from jongin...again.

jongin:

you didn't answer my call! No problem.

Look kyungsoo,tomorrow evening sharp at 7,my personal chauffeur will pick u up from the guest house.

Lets meet at the same place and sign the documents.

kyungsoo:

okay.

Right. I was right,it was all for the agreement. Kyungsoo just replied a simple ‘okay’.

Its 6.30 in the evening he is compeletely ready and waiting for the chauffuer to pick him up.He told his friend that he will be going out.

On other hand with the help of Sehun,jongin found a personal lawyer and made the documents ready to sign.All he have to do is get these documents signed from kyungsoo with a date one week later from his wedding and make sure that the thing is kept secret between these two only.

When he is ready to go out from his office,he met mr.kim,asking him to meet the executives from Japan prior, to have a dinner with them.But he simply denied it with saying “i am going on a date with kyungsoo".This made mr.kim gives him double thumbs up as reply.

While travelling to the hotel jongin has tons of questions and doubts running in his mind.

‘Why would kyungsoo agreed to the divorce?’ , ‘why would he didn’t fought him back when he proposed the decision to him back then at the hotel?’ , ‘Why was he so silent?’ that ‘silent’ from kyungsoo is something that made jongin to get more curious about kyungsoo.

Jongin even have thoughts like ‘maybe like jongin,kyungsoo didn’t want this marriage to happen’ , ‘maybe kyungsoo loves someone’ , ‘maybe kyungsoo is a gold digger-but he doesn’t look like one tho’.But all of this jongin made sure himself that he shouldn’t fall for kyungsoo.

When jongin reached the private dining room ,kyungsoo was already waiting for him there.He is surprised to see that kyungsoo is having his dinner... without waiting for him.

The transformation from their first date-no,first meeting to this is quite unbelievable and something interesting too.

When he reached the table, they greeted each other by bowing in a respective way. 

Just like last time no one made any conversation but now there we have kyungsoo busy eating his dinner and jongin curiously staring him.Jongin is amazed to see how kyungsoo doesn’t even seem to give fuk about his presence and only concentrated on eating.

On kyungsoo’s side his mind is not as calm as he looks...he even doesn’t know what he is doing.

He was the first to arrive and he want to make sure that he has some energy to deal with what’s going to happen so he just ordered his dinner for himself and he doesn’t care to order something for jongin because if jongin wants he can order for himself right, he is not a child.

When jongin arrived,kyungsoo doesnt’ know what to do,so he just continued eating his food,but his heart is beating as fast as flying jet because that kim fukn’ jongin is starting at him...intensely.

Kyungsoo did care about jongin’s stares... though you just wanted as a husband for only one year doesn’t mean you don’t have the rights to say that the person should not let go of his small crush...the small crush that kyungsoo have on jongin.

Kyungsoo does have feelings for jongin while he was growing up even before seeing jongin and knowing his character. But he does grew affection more on jongin after knowing about him through those articles but kyungsoo doesn’t know why jongin acting like this about not wanted to get married!

As kyungsoo cannot stand those staring he started the conversation with “why are you keep staring at me, do want to have a bite?” jongin only smirks,kyungsoo replied “what! just don’t keep looking at me,look somewhere.i may get stomach ache” this is the reply that made kyungsoo experience the beautiful laugh of jongin.

Kyungsoo always make people go amazed whenever he laughs beacuse his lips forms heart-shaped thing. But for the first time kyungsoo loves a laugh apart from his grandpa’s no-teeth laugh which is jongin’s,a high pitched laugh.

It lasts for only few seconds but it did left an impression on kyungsoo.

"For someone who is going to sign his divorce papers but it you seems like you are not worrying about it tho” jongin asked,kyungsoo snapped back “For someone who is asking to sign the divorce papers even before the wedding and never and care about the other persons feelings it seems like you are guilty tho."

And this is it this is where kyungsoo see the other side of jongin “you talk too much and i fukng care about you,so that only i am asking for divorce” he said it with a temper in his eyes.

Kyungsoo lost it, he doesn’t want to hold back “if you ever consider me as a person you could have asked me before making decisions... though we don’t know each other but you could have talked to me...” jongin only listens.

kyungsoo continues that “... and i don’t need anyone’s mercy, that too from the person who don’t even consider my feelings before making decisions about my dam life.”

Jongin has only one reply “Now thats enough, sign these papers so you can leave the place where the person who don’t even consider your feelings” with that he threw a file onto the table. 

kyungsoo was so mad...mad of who-jongin? no, himself. yes, himself for being a fool for thinking that he would change jongin’s mind during this one year of his marriage life...a fool.

When kyungsoo grabbed the pen to sign he was stopped by jongin saying “Do mention the date as the day after the marriage.” A soul-less person is that all kyungsoo thinks of jongin before signing them.

Once he signed them, kyungsoo left the hall but before saying the words to jongin that “i don't need your mercy,so don’t interfere in my life hereafter.”


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been two hours since kyungsoo left, but Jongin has been having only one thought...hes’ been thinking about how he laughed whole-heartedly.

He thinks how effortlessly kyungsoo made him laugh.He doesn’t want to think anything else..anything else that happend between them now.

-

The time passes quickly,only two days left until their wedding and its’ been fifteen days since jongin and kyugsoo met.

They never met or even speak through texts.

But all these time kyungsoo made his mind.

He always wanted to have a family,a simple family.

He would always dream about having his own farm and owning a restaurant in a country-side with one daughter and a son maybe one more child if its’ okay with his husband.

His grandpa always talked about how special he is to carry a child just like how his other grandpa gave birth to his father.

He always talked about its’ a special feeling that can be known only if we experience it.

He always sees himself with a cosy little family.

But they begin shatter when they confirmed the wedding.

He still takes it in a positive way and decided to change his life...no his dreams according to the kims.

But they totally shattered like a pieces of glasses when that Kim Jongin told him about the divorce.

Kim fukn’ Jongin.

-

After his meeting with jongin, kyungsoo spent on making up his mind...all these days,he decided to spent this next one year of marriage for the happiness of jongin’s parents.

And he after the divorce, he don’t want to even think about it...maybe for now.

The last two days before his wedding he spent them with baekhyun.The duo went to shopping,sight seeing,massage parlour,everything they could do and these two days are the happiest days for him since he came to seoul.

That night he slept quiet camly,no worries about the next day-the big day of his life, his wedding,no thoughts about his divorce or even no thoughts about Jongin...He slept well.Because he already knows where his marriage gonna end and he made his mind for it too.

-

Kyungsoo finally sleeps without thinking about anything.


	6. Chapter 6

*NOTICE* Guys pls do a apologize me beacuse i do have only little knowledge about the wedding and the terms involved with it.I am so sorry!🙈 i would thank u all for leaving comments.♥️

-

Like a blink of an eyes the wedding night arrives. The marriage ceremony is set to be happened around 8 in the evening.Everything in the hall shouts black, they are all elegantly decorated.

Jongin was the first to arrive at the wedding hall.His mind is void of any other thoughts... he just felt blank.

On other side we have kyungsoo seated calmly in a private room across the wedding hall.He is all alone with baekhyun, the makeup artist and the hair dresser left them before half an hour ago itself.

Unlike Jongin,Kyungsoo has been engrossed by the thoughts about his family,his late grandpa and his parents.He thinks what happens if they are here today with him. ‘Would they still allow him to marry jongin if they know about the divorce!?’ is all kyungsoo thinking about.He has been thinking about them and the beautiful moments he spent with his grandpa.

And then there we have baek who is more nervous than kyungsoo himself.He’s been checking kyungsoo’s outfit every ten seconds.Baekhyun wants everything to be perfect...,perfect for his best friend.

When the clocks strikes 7:45, the personal assistant of mr. kim comes and indicates it’s the time. 

Yes, finally the time has come.

Baekhyun intertwined hits fingers with Kyungsoo, he can literally feel there shaking hands of Baekhyun...all kyungsoo thinks about the nervousness baek is ‘lol’.They duo walk few steps to come face the large closed-door of the wedding hall.With that baek let go of his friend’s hand and said “i love baby”...again before leaving his side.

On a count of ten the door opened... and there standing Jongin Kim.

Jongin cannot focus on anything expect Kyungsoo.

Just like others in the hall Jongin is in awe too... kyungsoo looks _beautiful_. It is not like you have feelings if you say a person is beautiful,right?!!

Kyungsoo walks slowly but confidently down the aisle.But one thing they both didn’t noticed or even cared is their eye contact... they both mainted it till kyungsoo reaches jongin.

After few procedures they exchanged the rings to one another and finally sealed their wedding with jongin’s lips on kyungsoo’s hand as a kiss.

It’s all went quick...quicker than he..kyungsoo expected but sensation he felt when jongin’s lips kis— touched his skin still remains as hot as the red iron.

After some formal intro with the guests who are the partners and mr. kims’ friends from various part of the globe,finally they set down to have the dinner... alone.It is as quiet as possible expect for the environment... but the subtle glances between taking their bites never vanished.

Jongin noticed how kyungsoo is so confident about the way he spoke to guests,back then but he still couldn’t deny the fact that kyungsoo is acting cocky towards him.

He shouldn’t care about that tho because they are not meant to be together after an year... so he shouldn’t care about kyungsoo’s attitude...it’s like jongin never exsisted and he never got married to him just now.Jongin shouldn’t care yet it irritates him.why!!?

As the time passes by,they both remains sober and as the clocks ticks kyungsoo learnt the fact that jongin is purposefully avoiding the alcohol consumption...hmmm... intresting.

It is near 11 in the night yet the party still seems like going wild. Mrs. kim slowly separate the newly weds away from the crowd.

“This is my small gift,a honeymoon suite to spend the night.” she said while handling the keys to the room to kyungsoo and car keys to jongin. “They have already put the address onto the gps.” she said before urging the couple to spend their night.

Before leaving baekhyun literally dumped a small package into his coat. wtf.“Don’t even think about the guests,i will take care of them... you guys proceed further.” as mr. kim said while leading them to the elevator.

Once the elevator’s door get closed it is all like before... no talkings.They quickly get into the allotted car and jongin drives the car away from there.

The streets of the seoul at nights looks beautiful and calm,is all kyungsoo thinks even before realising it they made it to the hotel.

It seems like jongin is so familiar with the place because as soon as he got off from the car he marched straight towards the lift and kyungsoo has to literally speed-walk to match his speed.

They reached the last floor of the hotel to find that the whole floor has only one damn room,woah!

After entering the room jongin went straight to have a shower meanwhile kyungsoo is bewildered by the decorations of the room,it’s the perfect room for the couple to spend their night... romantically,but to this couple it’s nothing but just a room to sleep...sleep the night away.

With sigh he take a seat in the near sofa then he realised the box given to him by baek.He curiously opened to find a several pack of different flavoured condoms!and some tablets!! with a chit written the message “Use this if you both are not in a rush of wanting a child and take the tablets for the soreness in the morning.😜” “ahhh that fuker byun”kyungsoo curses,before throwing it into the dustbin.

After sending some curses to baekhyun through the text,kyungsoo sees jongin coming out from the bathroom wearing a bathrobe.

With a blank expression and a warmed up cheeks kyungsoo goes to take a shower.

Kyungsoo spent long time in the shower unlike other days.Half of the time he spent crying while sitting in a empty bath tub.

He never wants to cry but without knowing himself he cries because the life he imagined with jongin from his childhood is not like this... never.

Never in his dreams he dreamt of spending the night of his wedding like this.

Past these weeks he has been telling himself to hate jongin or atleast even not to have further more feeling towards him but he now knows that it is not as easy as he thinks.Because the moment jongin’s lips touches his skin,the moment he felt that sensation,his thoughts destruted into granules of sand.

The first love is something that stays in our heart no matter what...Love is a feeling that should be felt.Some people says it is really tough to move on from our feelings,It doesn’t necessarily needs they have to speak with one another or kiss one another before to grow feelings towards the other,just like kyungsoo’s case in here.

The crush..,no the 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 that kyungsoo has on jongin made him to cry without he himself acknowledge it.

Kyungsoo left the bath tub and turn on the shower to have a actual bath,it’s been fifteen mintues since he bathed himself yet still he is standing under the shower don’t know what to do tomorrow.,the next minute.

After five more minutes he realises the pruney fingers and leaves the shower. Leaving with the thoughts of not giving any attention to jongin because if he does he knows...he knows he would fall for him more...again.

He slowly dips himself in the bed not to distrub jongin,but less he knows that jongin is wide awake facing the other side of kyungsoo.

-

I hope u all like this chp and i really hope u may share ur thoughts in comments, it really means alot to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u guyz like it.Feel free to share ur thoughts to me.u can also talk to me on my twitter : tharasoo


End file.
